Personal accounts or other resources are often protected by passwords that, when known by a user, allow access to the account or resource. For example, financial accounts, e-mail accounts, and other types of accounts often require a user to maintain and use a username and password or other security credentials to access and use the accounts. In addition, some computing devices and other resources require passwords. For example, a computing device's operating system may require entry of a correct password to attain increased functionality of the computing device. In another example, a safe may use an electronic password to protect against unauthorized access to the contents of the safe. Sometimes these passwords are subject to an expiration after a passage of time. Typically passwords expire at a fixed time after selection of the password (e.g., 90 days, 1 year, etc.). The fixed time is often set by an administrator and has a same duration for all users.